iosgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
IOS Gaming Wiki:Privacy Policy
Before reading, please read the official Wikia privacy policy Publicity Browsing and reading the iOS Gaming Wiki does not collect any more information than most websites' server logs. Everything posted here, in the mainspace or in the userspace is public and can be seen by anyone. When you post, you alone are identified as the author. Phishing An iOS Gaming Wiki administrator will never ask for your password. Any user that does should be reported to an admin immediately. To make sure you are contacting an administrator and not a fraudulent account, all user pages of administrators have 'admin' written next to their usernames. Also, a list of administrators can be found here. Never reveal your password to anyone. Identification It is not a requirement to reveal any personal data or information while on this Wiki. You do not have to reveal any of your personal information to any administrator or user. If you choose to, this is your responsibility. Bear in mind that once something is posted, it cannot be completely removed. The Wiki and its administrators take absolutely no responsibility for any consequences. Revealing information about others Revealing any personal information about other people or other Wikia users anywhere on the site is taken very seriously and is worthy of a ban. Wikia The iOS Gaming Wiki is hosted by Wikia, Inc. and content must abide by their terms and conditions of use. Information visible to Wikia Wikia staff may log and see the IP addresses or data of registered and unregistered users. For more information, see Wikia Privacy policy. Information visible to the iOS Gaming Wiki community The iOS Gaming Wiki community may see the IP addresses of unregistered 'anonymous' users. These are visible to everyone, including registered users, unregistered users, administrators and bureaucrats. IP addresses of registered users are not available to anyone except Wikia staff. Cookies The iOS Gaming Wiki uses browser cookies to store session information in order to make browsing simpler. For example, if you have logged in previously, the login data is stored on your computer so you do not have to log in again. When browsing this site you agree to the use of cookies and their storage on your computer. Content Deletion Removing text from the Wiki does not permanently delete it. In normal pages, anyone can look at a previous version and see what was there. If a page is "deleted", any administrator can see what was deleted. Revisions containing undesired personal information may be oversighted by a Wikia staff, making them unrestorable and only visible to staff members. By publishing content on the Wiki you agree to this. The Wiki or its administrators take no responsibility for any information you publish. COPPA In order to comply with the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), any Wikia users on this Wiki who claim to be, or are found to be under 13 years of age will be banned in accordance with COPPA and Wikia's policies.